


Slow Game

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [7]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started off slow, as these things are wont to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Game

It had started off slow, as these things are wont to do. He'd run into Dick and Tim at events, fights, little things, and he'd slowly noticed his focus sliding off Dick and onto the younger Robin. The darkness hadn't yet taken such a firm hold in this one, and Roy wanted so badly for it to never take root at all. He couldn't save Dick, but maybe he could save this one?

It started off slow, always with little brushes of his fingers along Tim's back, shoulder, arms, hand, fingers... The younger man never pulled away, never smiled, never gave any hint he felt them. Then again, he was a Bat, and that was pretty much par for the course. The only thing that gave Roy any hope was that he _never_ pulled away. 

Maybe one day soon, Tim might return those brief brushes with his own. Maybe they wouldn't be _brief_ any longer. Maybe they'd be something more. Until then, Roy was content to gently brush his fingers against Tim's hair.


End file.
